Battery-powered systems must commonly trade off system performance and battery power management. Most systems alternate operation between a low-battery mode or a regular-battery mode. A battery power level threshold is predetermined and if the battery level of the system is measured to be below the predetermined threshold, the system enters a low-power state, in which performance is sacrificed to maintain sufficient battery levels. Alternatively, when the battery level of the system is measured to be above the predetermined threshold, then the system operates in a performant manner. The predetermined threshold is typically set statically and in a conservative manner particularly when it is uncertain when battery power of the system may be replenished by an external power source.
Solar panels can be used to extend the operating life of battery-powered systems by replenishing the charge of the battery. Several power management techniques change the performance characteristics of a system depending on which energy source (specifically, battery vs. solar) is primarily used, exist.
Even though solar panels are currently used to extend the operating time of existing battery-powered systems, such systems still rely on a double power mode of operations that is dependent on the type of power source that is used to power the system (i.e., low power mode when the only source of power is the solar power source, and a normal/performant power mode when there is a different power source).